Nitrage Jr.
} |-| CBlue SP= } }} The Nitrage Junior is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya. It was based on the 1/8 scaled glow-engine-powered R/C truggy of the same name by the company. General info The Nitrage featuring the small, modernized pickup truck bodyshell, with a oversized rear spoiler attached on the rear and a rack-like design on just behind the cab. The original Nitrage The original Nitrage features the gun metal bodyshell, with yellow and white highlights, with black and silver trims. it has the blue colored windows and has the lightning-styled decals. It was equipped with the white, large-diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It has the N-02 and T-01 units for its MS Chassis and comes with the standard, light gray 16 mm lightweight plastic rollers. The nose, center, tail unit and the A parts were molded in black. However, it should be noted that the pre-assembled Finished Model has the red large-diameter 3-spoke MS-type I wheels and N-01 unit. Clear Blue Special variant The 2018 Tamiya-event-exclusive Clear Blue Special variant features the clear blue bodyshell, with the all-new body decal designs. It was equipped with the fluorescent yellow, large diameter low-profile 6 spoke wheels paired with the super-hard low profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in blue and white respectively. About the 1/8 glow-engine R/C truggy Nitrage Released in 2007, the Nitrage is a four-wheel-drive, glow-engine-powered R/C truggy by Tamiya. It has the specially-made, modular construction chassis, consists of front and rear gearboxes (with suspensions, shock towers, dampers, driveshafts, wheels and tires), a glow-engine, a large 150cc fuel tank, a center gearbox, and a mechanical box (housing the receiver and batteries). All parts were put onto a strong, press-molded aluminum deck. It was powered by a powerful, fully adjustable 5.2cc FR-32FX glow engine, paired to the starter gear parts for easily starting the engine using the Tamiya Handy Starter without removing the body first. The center gearbox has the Flexible Joint Drive (FJD) system and a durable aluminum-made slipper clutch, which reduces stress to the engine and improves transmission efficiency respectively. The center gearbox also has the disc-based brake system, which helps to control the truggy in high speed. It has the four-wheel independent, fully-adjustable double-wishbone suspension system, with four independent, aluminum-made high-capacity oil-filled dampers and aluminum shock towers. The front, rear and center differentials are viscous limited-slip differentials. All gearboxes were fully enclosed to prevent tiny rocks and dusts from getting into the gearboxes. The Nitrage was equipped with the oversized, dish-type wheels paired with the oval spike tires with inner sponges. The Nitrage was available in both the pre-assembled form packaged with the R/C system and assemble kit. Technical info Length: 152 mm (Original) / 156 mm (CBlue SP) Width: 92 mm (Original) / 97 mm (CBlue SP) Height: 49 mm (Original) Chassis: MS Chassis (Original), MA Chassis (CBlue SP) Gear Set(s): 4:1 Gallery Boxart NitrageJrBoxart.png|Boxart of the original Nitrage. NitrageJrCBlueSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Clear Blue Special. External links Tamiya Japan * Nitrage Jr. on Tamiya official website * Nitrage Jr. (Finished Model) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Nitrage Jr. on Tamiya America official website * Nitrage Jr. Clear Blue Special on Tamiya America official website R/C truggy the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/8 XBG Nitrage on Tamiya official website * 1/8 glow-engine R/C truggy Nitrage on Tamiya official website * 1/8 XBG Nitrage on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars